This invention relates to switching systems, and in one aspect to a switching system adapted to control a light in an entryway.
Switching Systems adapted to actuate an entryway light for a predetermined time upon operation of the door latch are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,801 suggests such a switching system of U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,801, however, the entryway light is only activated by operation of the latch mechanism or by manual operation of one or more switches. The system requires a specially constructed latch which is not easily substituted for conventional latches to modify existing entryway doors, and installation of the system requires that house voltage wiring be extended to the latch.